The Secrets We Keep
by secretly.in.Slytherin
Summary: Eli is forced to choose. Claire, the shy new girl in his life or Brianna the girl who has been with him through the hardest time in his life.  Note: I'm not good at summaries. Rated T for language only.
1. Breaking Point

I take another sip of my coffee, grimacing at the extremely bitter taste. With a cough I set the blue, porcelain mug down on the counter; pushing it away from me. Eli, who is sitting to my right lets out a laugh as the bell above the door chimes.

"Dude, wait till you hear what I planned for guys nigh," Adam says excitedly, taking the stool to Eli's right.

"Don't you need guys for that?" questions Fitz on his way out.

Turning to glare at him I am filled with rage, "Adam is a guy, so maybe before you try saying something again you should get your facts straight."

With a laugh Fitz walks out the door, allowing it to slam shut behind him. I clench my fist trying to stop myself from going after the bastard. Adam is a guy, well between the ears at least, but still Fitz has no business sticking his fat nose it a matter that isn't his to meddle with.

"Anyway... Guess what I ordered for us on paper view," continues Adam, clearly not letting Fitz's words to get to him.

"I don't do _that _with other guys," jokes Eli.

"Don't be gross, Eli," I say with a laugh. Oh, how I love my time spent with Eli and Adam.

Adam looks over at me and starts laughing too, "I ordered Mixed Martial Arts Madness."

"Bad news," Eli starts, causing our care - free mood to change immediately to a bit more serious. "I have to bail on guys' night."

"Are you serious?" questions Adam, a look of disappointment showing in his pale green eyes.

"What about your brother?" offers Eli. "He could join you."

"And tear him away from Allie? Why do guys always ditch their friends the second they get a new girlfriend?" questions Adam, his gaze set on Eli.

Unable to hold my tongue I add my thoughts, "I've been asking myself that for a while. Believe me, you're not getting an answer."

"Look, both of you." says Eli, turning to look at me for a few seconds before turning back to Adam. "I'm only bailing cause I have to study. Rain check?"

"I guess. I'll just have to get my Neanderthal on by myself," answers Adam before getting off his stool and heading out.

"So is this an open study session or am I not invited?" I question before taking another sip of my now cold coffee.

"Not this time, Brianna. It's just going to be me and the books," replies Eli.

My heart sinks. I wanted time with Eli...like it used to be before Clair e and Adam. It's not that I dislike either of them I just miss my time with Eli. "Oh, of course," I mumble.

"Come on let's go. Wouldn't want to be late for school," Eli says, offering me his arm.

With a small smile I link elbows with him as we exit the coffee shop, stepping out onto the busy side walk.

"So are you ready for exams, Bri?" asks Eli, using my nickname he had given me at the beginning of the year.

"All of them but French," I answer as we enter the school.

"Don't worry about it. For now focus on Math," Eli says as we stop walking.

"Right," I reply with a sigh. Something about the way Eli told me it would be perfectly fine made me feel confident...like I could take on anything.

Eli smiles, pulling me into a hug. Instantly, I feel the fuzzy feeling I get in the pit of my stomach that occurs every time Eli and I come in physical contact with each other. I take a breath in, loving the way Eli smells; husky...like a man, yet soft, like freshly washed laundry...and then there was the ever present sent of leather and car oil. I let out a sigh as Eli lets go of me.

"Good luck, Brianna," he says before disappearing down the hall. I can just picture the smirk set upon his full lips.

I stand in the middle of the entry way of Degrassi; too dazed to move. I wanted Elijah...a lot, more than I would probably ever be able to say. Though Claire is my friend there are days that I loathe her, wishing she would simply disappear.

"Brianna," a voice behind me sounds, pulling me back to reality.

Turning around I find Adam standing a little ways in front of me, "Oh, hi, Adam."

"Are you going to take the Math exam or just stand there?" he questions.

"I might want to take it," I answer following Adam down the hall towards the exam room.

I put my pencil down and slouch low in my chair; the exam had been easier that I expected. My eyes graze over the blank walls until they meet the clock...I have ten minutes to sit and do absolutely nothing. Letting out a sound similar to that of an agitated horse unable to neigh, this is absolutely ridiculous. Going into the pocket of my black, zip up hoodie, producing an Altoids tin. Opening the tin I extract about five cinnamon Altoids, popping them all into my mouth at the same time. I chew them, enjoying the temporary numbness of my tongue.

As soon as the bell sounds I bring my exam to the teacher's desk, hoping to catch Eli before he met up with Claire. I turn the corner; almost running into the very person I am dying to see...Elijah Goldsworthy. He laughs holding onto my shoulders.

"Watch where you -" I start, looking into Eli's majestic hunter green eyes...mistake.

I can't remember what I was going to say at all. Instead, I am completely caught up in Eli's striking eyes. I take in a ragged breath and try to look away, I am unable to.

"Is something wrong, Brianna?" Eli questions, his eyes still locked on mine.

I swallow, biting my lower lip, "No," is all I manage.

"Good, let's go to lunch," says Eli, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"So you and Claire, huh?" I question as we enter the lunch room.

"In her mind yes. But I still just don't know," answers Eli, glancing sideways at me.

"Then why not tell her that?" I ask. Sometimes Eli's reasoning aggravates me.

"Because I'm not entirely sure about this other person I have feelings for. She's quite good at hiding her emotions from me," explains Eli as he pays for his food.

"Right," I answer not understanding him at all, thank God for Adam.

We walk to our usual table towards the center of the cafeteria, Claire is already there.

I watch as they exchange subtle glances, their hands brushing up against each others as they eat. I notice every blush that rises to Claire's cheeks and every time Eli lets out one of his nervous chuckles under his breath. I remember a time when was us...I still wish it was us. Suddenly, I can't take it anymore. The cafe becomes much too loud and hot for my liking, almost like everyone has decided to yell all at the same time whilst turning on the heater on high. I stand and stumble towards the doors, ignoring Eli and Claire's calls.

The cool air washes over me as I burst out of the glass front doors of the school. I sit down on the top step as tears begin to fall from the corners of my eyes, flowing down over my cheeks and dropping onto the concrete step.

The door behind me opens but I don't turn to see who it is...I simply don't care enough.

"Are you alright?" asks Eli as he takes a seat next to me, his hand on my knee.

Without a word I lay my head on his shoulder, tears still streaming down my face. Eli moves his hand from my leg, curling it around me, holding me to him as I continue to cry. Eli had seen me go through so much; he just doesn't care how I am around him. Thinking about all we have shared only causes me to sob harder.

"What happened?" Eli tries again after about five minutes.

"Nothing. I'm fine," I mutter, not wanting to talk about my being jealous of Claire with Eli.

"Something happened in the cafeteria, Bri. Why else would you be out here crying on my shoulder?" says Eli, his eyes on my face.

"You...you frustrate me," I state. This of course is practically the truth, Eli does drive me crazy, but not on a regual basis.

"So your out here bawling your eyes out because I frustrate you?" questions Eli, a smirk spreading across his lips.

"Yes," I reply jaw set.

I have no desire to argue with Eli about why I am crying, it is my business. Perhaps if I had friends outside of Adam and Claire I would talk about my feeling with them but I don't and I've never been very big on the touchy - feely aspects of friendships. Besides with Eli...something about him just makes me more willing to share what I am feeling.

"Alright. You've had your cry so let's go back in there and face the world," says Eli, offering me his hand.

With a smile I take it; with Eli by my side I truly feel as if I can take on anything.


	2. Caught

As the guy behind the counter hands me the coffee mug the bell above the door sounds. How many more people can fit in this place I ask myself silently as I pay.

"Hey, I thought you were studying," says Adam from behind me, I freeze. This cannot be happening.

Spinning around on my heel I turn to face not just Adam but Bri as well. It is one thing to lie to Adam but to lie to Brianna...it just feels wrong. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. I mean um...we are," I say, noticing Brianna looking over at Claire.

"I thought it was just going to be you and the books. You lied to me, Eli," Bri says.

It hurts to see the pain and accusation in her beautiful pale blue eyes. Her blonde hair is a complete mess, evidence that she and Adam had walked. For some reason I find the way she looks now slightly attractive, minus the look in her eyes.

"Claire and I just wanted some one on one time...so study," I explain, avoiding Brianna's gaze as I say this. If anyone is going to catch me in a lie right now it will be her.

"So are you in love now or something?" asks Adam from behind Bri. "I thought you and Brianna -"

Not necessarily wanting to hear what I am certain is about to spew from his mouth I cut Adam off, "Adam, we are just friends. As for Bri and I...it's complicated."

At this I look over at Brianna, making eye contact with her for a second before she looks away. I bite my tongue until it hurts, trying to keep myself from saying things I will later regret. Why did this, THIS of all things have to hurt her the most?

"Yeah, and you don't want me around cause I'm the third wheel," interjects Adam. "Guys don't do this to each other, Eli."

"Dude, I'm sorry," I state looking more at Brianna than Adam.

"Let's just go, Adam. I'll watch Kung - fu movies with you," Brianna says, glaring at me.

With a nod Adam exits the Dot, yet I can still see him waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Bri. As she makes to follow him I can't help but call out to her.

"Brianna, wait," I say, wanting nothing more than for her to stop shooting daggers at me with her gorgeous eyes.

"Either you like her, or you don't, El. When you figure it all out I'll be waiting...like I have been for a long time." she says before leaving the coffee shop.

Brianna's words cut me like a knife, mainly because I know what she has said is true. I have left Bri hanging for the better part of this half of the school year. She had seen me through the death of my ex-girlfriend, Julia, she had truly cared. Sure I've been her shoulder to cry on, her ride home and her best friend but I still feel as if maybe, in a way I have abandoned her.

"So were where we?" Claire asks as I retake my seat across from her,

"I think we were talking about Shakespeare," I answer, taking a drink of my coffee.

"Eli...if you want to just not study anymore I would understand," says Claire looking at me.

I take time to notice her eyes...so unlike Brianna's. Claire's are very vibrant and pronounced where as Brianna's have a silent beauty...I like that.

"No, right now it Claire and Eli time."

Claire lets out a laugh before turning her attention back to the book in fornt of her.

I lay out on my bed, cell phone in my hand. I want to call Brianna, but for some reason I cannot bring myself to press the call button. Letting out a frustrated sigh I close my eyes, forcing my thumb to press down.

"Hello?" says a voice from the other end.

"Bri?" I question not fully believing it is her.

"Oh, it's you. Aren't you supposed to be with Claire?" she questions, sounding none too pleased.

"No, actually we packed up hours ago," I state. "Brianna I'm sorry I lied to you. I promise I won't do it again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Brianna replies back, her tone cold.

"I didn't call to fight. I wanted to know if you want to come over. Just to hang," I say, in the background I can hear yelling.

"Actually I'm at Adam's watching Mixed Martial Arts Madness," replies Brianna, something about her saying that makes me laugh.

"Of course," I answer, feeling a little bit upset.

"Right, well see you at school tomorrow. Bye, Eli," Bri says, her line then goes dead.

She is still mad at me, that much is obvious, but she has every right to be. I hate hurting her, I can't stand it. Frustrated I bring my fists down upon the sheet that I lay on top of...Why is this so difficult? I like Brianna, but I also like Claire. I guess now it is just a question of who I can't stand to be away from.


	3. Surprises

A horn honks from the street below my window. Odd, I don't remember anyone telling me they were going to pick me up. Striding over the window, I pull the curtains aside only to see Eli leaning against his black hearse, Morty.

Opening the window I call down to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you a ride to school," answers Eli, a half smile - half smirk set on his face.

"And give up riding to school with my brother..." I start giving him a 'this is such a hard decision' look. "Be down in two."

Eli nods as I shut my window, pulling my on my over sized combat boots. Standing in front of the mirror I give myself a once over; dark wash skinny jeans with the knee ripped out, an old concert tee under my black jacket, paired with my classic dark make - up and black Sharpie nails. I don't look great but at this point I don't care. Grabbing my school I head down the stairs and out the door, not bothering to say good bye to my older brother.

"So truthfully, why are you here?" I ask, climbing into Eli's car.

"As a friend am I just not allowed to drive you to school?" questions Eli.

"Nope," I reply, popping my 'P.'

"Fine, you got me. I wanted to apologize for lying to you yesterday...in person this time," admits Eli, glancing over at me for a second before turning his gaze back to the road.

"Well...since you're going through the trouble of driving me to school...I guess all is forgiven," I state, letting out a laugh as Eli lets out the breath he is holding.

I don't enjoy being on bad terms with Eli. In truth I can't stand thinking about us going one day without speaking...I am much too fond of him to let that happen. Allowing the corners of my mouth to turn up, forming a smile, I lay my head against the comfortable leather seats of the hearse. The sounds of Eli's favorite band, Dead Hand, play in the background; making it unnecessary to say anymore.

"So are you ready for exams today?" Eli asks, pulling into his usual parking space.

"Yup, because today is not French," I joke whilst getting out of the car.

"Why are you so worried about the French exam? You're top in the class besides that other kid," Eli says, linking elbows with me.

"I just don't good feeling about it," I answer as we enter the exam room.

"Eli rolls his eyes before taking a seat next to Claire, "Just go in a kill it," he says, turning around to face me.

"I'll do that...if you shut up about it," I reply.

"Will do," Eli answers before turning to face the front of the room.

My hand rests on Eli's right knee, my other holds onto the school's version of a lunch wrap. Claire sits on Eli's left, her nose, as usual, is buried in a book.

"I'm starting to think going to The Dot everyday for lunch isn't such a bad idea," I announce, placing the cheep imitation of a meal back on my tray.

"Only if you can afford it every day," mumbles Claire over the top of her book.

I roll my eyes, popping another grape into my mouth, chewing slowly. Just then Adam stops in front of our table. He eyes Eli, Claire and me before turning to face the table that Fitz and his friends are sitting at.

"Is he still mad about yesterday?" Eli questions, his magnificent hunter green eyes looking into my plain light blue ones.

"Obviously, because he's eyeing Fitz's table," I reply, motioning to what is playing out in front of us.

"Looks like you're lost," Fitz says, looking up at Adam.

"Just trying to find a new place," answers Adam.

How could he possibly even consider sitting with Fitz? Adam knows as well as any of us that Fitz is no good. "Adam, you always sit with us. Don't be like that."

Fitz glares at me. Something about the look in his eyes causes me to scoot my chair a bit closer to Eli. At this Fitz lets out a snort of laughter, patting the table in front of an empty seat.

"Seriously?" asks Adam.

"Free country," says Fitz as Adam sits down across from him. "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I'm over it if you are."

Eli grimaces over at Adam and Fitz, "I can't believe this."

"Neither can I," I remark, eyes locked on the side of Adam's face.

"What happened? You two get in a lovers' quarrel at guys night?" questions Fitz, glancing over at Eli.

Instantly I feel the urge to protect Eli, to block him from Fitz's view. Sitting up a little straighter I glare at Fitz until he looks away.

"There was no guys' night, he bailed. Instead Brianna came and watched," explains Adam, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Probably blinded himself with too much guy - liner," jokes Fitz, receiving laughs from everyone sitting at the table.

I stiffen, curling my fingers into a fist. It's one thing for Adam to sit with Fitz, but things change when he laughs at Fitz's offensive jokes towards Eli.

"Bri, calm down," whispers Eli, noticing the change in my posture.

"Probably listened to emo and got all emotional," laughs Adam, only making my desire to knock the stupid grin off his face stronger.

At Adam's words Eli stands, pushing in his chair. I grab my unopened orange juice container and follow closely behind him. Why is Adam doing this? Yes, it was wrong of Eli to ditch guys' night AND then lie about the reason, but he doesn't deserve this in return. Live and let die, that's what I'm going with...obviously Adam, is one to hold a grudge.

"Real clever guys. Another stunning display of verbal equity," Eli says before walking towards the lunch room exit.

"Another stunning display of verbal equity," mocks Adam with a laugh.

By this point I am more than mad at both Fitz and Adam. "Wanna know something, Adam. Guys don't do this –" I motion to the guys sitting at the table - "to each other either."

"Oh, yeah. What would you know about what guys do?" questions Fitz, darling me to respond.

Not wanting to put up with either of them any more I move to stand behind Fitz, opening my OJ carton as I walk. I stop, standing behind Fitz's chair for a second before pouring the contents of the small container over his head.

"You wear orange well, Fitzy boy," I laugh before walking over to Eli who had stopped to watch.

"What was that?" he asked, giving me a quizzical look.

"Improvising. Now let's just get out of here," I say, pushing past Eli and heading towards the parking lot.

"And where do you suggest we go?" questions Eli, walking a few paces behind me.

"Just...somewhere," I reply.

In truth I hadn't imagined Eli would agree to ditch. Thus being stated my plan ened here, in the school parking lot. Looking around I awkwardly shift my weight from one foot to another, wraking my brain for something to say.

"I've got a place," announces Eli, opening the passenger door for me.

Not knowing what to say I place three Altoids in my mouth, watching Eli walk around to his door.

"Altoid?" I offer, holding out the tin.

"Nah. I wouldn't want to take any of your drugs from you," Eli smirks as we pull out of the Degrassi parking lot.

"They're not my...I just..." I stutter, eventually giving up.

Eli just continues to wear his cocky grin, turning up the screamo music that is playing. I close my eyes, allowing the sound of Escape the Fate to wash over me. I enjoy this, being with Eli; his hand resting on my knee...familiar music blasting. With Eli I am free to be myself...I don't have to embody anyone else's version of me. I like that.

"Don't fall asleep," says Eli, flicking me on the tip of my nose.

"I'm not. Simply enjoying the familiarity of everything," I state.

"Of course," replies Eli an eye - brow raised as he moves his hand back to my knee.

Where his hand is feels like it is electrically charged. If this boy only knew what he is capable of doing to me...? Eli begins to drum his fingers against my knee; exactly in rhythm with the lead guitar. I curl my toes, trying to stop the shiver that so desperately wants to run down my spine.

"So were exactly are we going?" I ask, tired of sitting in an almost silence.

"It's a surprise. You can't know till we get there," states Eli, glancing over at me.

I crinkle up my nose, "You know I don't like surprises, Eli."

"This one isn't bad...promise," he says, pulling off the road onto a dirt path. "Let's go."

I slowly get out of the car; not certain I'm going to enjoy this 'surprise' anymore than the others. Looking down the path in front of me I try to see what lies ahead...trees.

"Ha. Ha. Eli, very funny. Bring me to the middle of nowhere then shout surprise. Very nice," I say, not at all pleased with him.

"Just stop talking and follow me," instructs Eli, heading down the dirt path.

Letting out a huff I purse my lips but none the less follow Eli down the path to nowhere. We whined our way through the maze of trees and smallish shrubs, eventually reaching a circular clearing.

"So what'd you think?" asks Eli.

"I think it's a circular patch of grass, "I state, eyes glued on Eli.

He laughs, taking a step towards me, "You don't remember this place?"

"Yes. Yes I do. We buried your goldfish here, right?" I joke, knowing perfectly well what Eli is referring to.

"I am being serious, Brianna," he remarks, though I can see the hint of a smile set on the corner of his lips.

"I know. I remember what happened here," I reply, locking my eyes on his.

Without a word Eli strides towards me, his full lips crashing into mine. I know what he is doing his wrong but I can't help allowing my lips to move with his. Eli moves one hand to the small of my back, the other on my neck...holding me to him. His lips are soft, even inviting in an odd way. I intertwine my fingers in his sleek, dark brown hair, the other one caressing his cheek.

Suddenly, my eyes pop open, this is wrong...Eli is with Claire. Removing my hand from his cheek and hair I push on his chest, trying to stop him.

Eli detaches his lips from mine, his eyes racking over my face, "Sorry." he says breathing harder than normal.

"Don't me sorry, Eli. That was amazing, It's just it feels wrong...you're with Claire," I answer, replacing my hand on his cheek.

"I don't know if I'm with Claire," replies Eli, sounding frustrated.

"You are," I state firmly.

"I could be with you too," says Eli after a few moments of standing there.

I bite my lower lip, as much as I would love to be with Eli I am not absolutely positive I can be with him under these terms. "Let's just head to The Dot, I'm in the mood for a really bad coffee."

"Fine. But I'll get an answer out of you later," Eli says, opening my door for me.

Why is life so completely complicated yet utterly pleasant when I'm with Eli? Can't thinks just be simple? Oh, right I'm Brianna Tyler...simple just isn't my thing.


	4. Not Forgiven

As we trudge down the sidewalk I can't help but wonder what is running through Brianna's head. I hadn't meant to kiss her; I simply got caught up in the moment. But I can't bring myself to regret it either...it was perfect. Glancing over at her once again I cannot help but smile, she's just so...quirky. I find that highly attractive.

"Adam!" I call, spotting him across the street in front of The Dot.

Brianna places her hand on my chest, her crystal blue eyes locked with mine, "Eli, don't do anything...stupid."

"Don't worry, I won't pour orange juice over Adam's head," I joke.

"I was improvising. And besides, Fitz deserved it. It's not his business to poke fun at your eye make - up," Brianna says before bursting out into laughter.

Unable to stop myself from laughing along with her we cross the street to meet up with Adam; still laughing as we stop in front of him. Something about Brianna wants me to enjoy life more...to temporarily forget about Julia.

"What do you want?" asks Adam, his eyes shifting between Bri and I.

"Look, I know you where stoked for guys night. I shouldn't have bailed," I say, really meaning it.

"Kay, thanks. So what are you doing tonight? There is another fight -" Adam starts but I cut him off, best to just do this quickly.

"Tonight?" I question already guessing Adam's reaction. "I'm going to the movies with Claire. But I can call you afterwards."

"Fine," snaps Adam, turning his attention to Brianna. "What about you Bri? Got plans for tonight?"

Brianna bites her bottom lip. Why does she have to be so damn cute? "Um...actually Claire invited me along, but I can always skip." she says, giving Adam a sympathetic look.

I close my eyes, praying that Adam won't agree to that. I want Brianna to come to the movies with us. It'll be the closest thing we've had to a public outing together.

"I don't want your pity," says Adam, glaring at Brianna as if she has done something wrong.

"Don't be such a girl," I reply without thinking.

Brianna gives me her 'I can't believe you just said that' look, "Eli, really?" she whispers just loud enough for me to hear.

"I didn't mean it like that," I explain.

"Yeah, Whatever man. I have other people to hand with," answers Adam, his eyes now on me.

"Who? Fitz?" questions Brianna. I can see the hatred for the bully in her eyes. "He's not a good guy."

An image of Brianna laying, bruised and broken in a hospital bed flashes before my eyes. At that time I didn't know her attacker, but now I do. He's nothing more than a bully. How can Adam possibly consider him a friend?

"Really?" asks Adam, pulling me back to the present. "Because I don't remember him rejecting me for his girlfriend; or ditching the rest of his friends for someone who doesn't return the same feelings." he continues, glowering at Bri.

Seeing his eyes on her causes something inside to snap. I move to stand in front of Bri, blocking her from Adam's death glare, "Yeah, because most girls are smart enough to stay away from him. You saw what he did to Bri."

"So you're jealous and paranoid now," says Adam, shaking his head. How he got jealous out of what I just said I'll never figure out.

"If anyone here is jealous it's you. Not Eli," Brianna snarls.

"That's hot," I whisper in her ear, referring to her standing up for me before turning to Adam. "You know what? I do pity you. You are making a huge mistake."

With one last glance at Adam i turn and head down the walk, curling my fingers around Brianna's tiny hand.

"At least I'm not stuck between two girls!" Adam yells after us.

I turn to reply when Brianna manages to surprise me yet again. She presses her lips to mine for a second before responding to Adam's words. "Doesn't that look like he can't make up his mind to you?" she questions before continuing down the sidewalk, towing me behind her.

"Does this mean we are clear to sneak around behind Claire's back?" I question an eye - brow raised.

Brianna smirks, "See you tonight Eli," she says with a wave before crossing the street, without looking of course.

I shake my head, laughing quietly to myself...things were about to get a hundred times more complicated.


	5. No Talking Him Out of This One

Elbowing Eli in the ribs I squeeze out the door we have both tried to exit at the same time. Eli laughs, following me out into the hallway; punching me lightly in the arm.

"You punch like a girl, Eli," I joke, glancing over at him.

"Well, you are highly fragile. I wouldn't want to break you," responds Eli, his adorable smirk set on his lips.

In the beginning I wasn't positive about my decision to date Eli behind Claire's back, but it's not entirely bad. He had driven me home last night and staid over for almost two hours. Mainly we talked; acted idiots much to my brothers displeasure and Eli helped me with math...it was normal.

"How did you do on your exams?" Eli asks Adam.

Instead of answering Adam continues to scan the hallway. What in the world is he doing now? Giving Eli the silent treatment...how mature.

"Waiting for someone?" Eli questions, trying once again to reach the now statue still Adam.

"Yeah," responds Adam bluntly, "Fitz."

"And how is Fitzy boy?" I inquire. "Still your super awesome bff?" I continue using an overly excited voice, sounding nothing like myself.

When Adam does not respond I look around, there standing in the middle of the hall is Fitz. Upon seeing him Adam balls his hand into a fist, beginning towards him.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Eli questions taking a step towards him. I can tell Eli is genuinely concerned for him friend.

"You were right, Eli," says Adam, continuing on toward Fitz.

I watch in horror as Adam punches Fitz in the stomach, hard enough that he falls to the linoleum floor. Adam has no clue what he is getting himself into. As he goes to assault Fitz again Eli and I grad him by the arms, holding him back.

"Let's go, Rocky," says Eli, "before a teacher comes."

"You better say your prayers, freak! I'm going to fight your ass after school!" hollers Fitz, still crumpled up on the floor.

"Do it!" shouts Adam, fighting against our hold on him.

"Adam, let's just go. He's not worth it," I say in a low voice, trying to talk some reason into him.

With one final tug Adam pulls free from Eli and my grasp, "I fight my own battles."

Eli makes to go after him but I stop him, placing my hand on his chest. Going after Adam will only make things worse between everyone, "Just let him go, Eli."

His eyes boar into mine, causing me to lose my train of thought for a moment, "Wait for Claire. I'm going to find Adam before he does something stupid." Eli says.

"And how am I supposed to know where you are?" I question, not ecstatic about Eli not letting Adam be.

"I'll send you a message," he replies, patting the pocket in which his cell phone is in.

"Fine, just go," I answer, trying not to be too sharp with him.

There are certain times when I allow my temper to get the best of me. This of course is something I have worked on for years now but Eli drives me insane sometimes. As I take a deep breath in, trying to calm myself I spot Claire.

"Claire! Claire!" I call waving at the only girl I've ever actually been able to be around for longer than five seconds.

"Oh, hey, Brianna," she says coming to stand next to me. "Where's Eli?"

"In the weight room with Adam. Come on, he wants us to meet him." I explain, heading down the hall.

"What's going on?" asks Claire, a confused look etched on her brow.

"Just come on, Claire," I repeat, growing slightly impatient.

Together we quickly make our way to the weight room. Once I have rounded the corner I can see Eli standing in the doorway.

"Claire...Brianna, I was beginning to think something happened," Eli says with a smirk.

God how I love his smirk...the way it makes my heart beat a little bit faster every time it plays across his gorgeous lips. Caught up in his facial features I reply to Eli's comment without thinking, "What'd you think we died or something?"

Eli sets his gaze on me, a hurt look in his majestic hunter green eyes.

"Sorry, Eli, "I apologize, running my finger over his hand. Claire didn't notice a thing.

How could I possibly be so stupid? I know Eli still feels guilty about his ex - girlfriend's death and yet there I go bringing up people dying.

"Called in re - enforcements, huh?" asks Adam, turning his attention from the hanging punching bag to the three of us.

"Thought I might need some help talking out of certain doom," replies Eli, taking a step towards Adam.

"What am I supposed to do, Eli?" questions Adam. "I hate Fitz. I want to make him hurt."

Claire takes in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, "Gandhi said an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind."

"Well Gandhi never met Fitz," remarks Adam.

I clap my hands over my mouth, trying to hide the fact I am snickering. Adam is right though, Fitz can't be taken down by kindness; you had to outsmart him or use physical force.

"I think you're missing the point, Rocky," says Eli looking my way for back up.

Knowing there is no way to talk Adam out of fighting Fitz I decided to support him, ignoring Eli's gaze. "Look Adam, fighting Fitz won't hurt him, it'll only give you a black eye and a bloody nose, but I support you. If you're going to fight I'll be standing there right next to you."

Adam smiles at me, "Thanks, Bri," he says before turning his attention to Eli and Claire both who are eyeing me with looks of shock, "The point is when someone disses me I fight back."

"Even if that means you get hurt?" questions Claire.

Without answering Adam pushes past her, disappearing in the crowd of people that now flood the halls. All of us stand in an uncomfortable silence, no one willing to speak.

"We have to stop him," Eli says after a few minutes.

"Thank you captain obvious," I remark, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah...how?" questions Claire, ignoring my comment.

Eli stands still for a few seconds before shrugging...he has no ideas.

"What? For once you don't have a sneaky plan?" says Claire meaning it as a joke.

Obviously not finding Claire's words the least bit humorous Eli frowns, exiting the weight room; eyeing Claire with a look of disappointment. I follow behind him, leaving Claire to stand alone.

"You know I'm right, Eli. Adam is going to fight Fitz no matter what we say, we might as well be there to help him," I say, placing a hand on Eli's leather covered shoulder.

Eli turns on his heel, eyes locking with mine, "Bri, do you remember what Fitz did to you? He'll do the same thing to Adam."

"I don't think Fitz will put Adam in intensive care for three days because he broke up with him," I state, not about to give up.

"If you think we should help Adam fight Fitz then I'll be there. But don't expect me to be happy about it," Eli says.

"Thank you, Eli," I reply, kissing him on the cheek before heading to class.


	6. Fight

Leaning up against the wall I wait for Brianna who is taking her sweet time to get out of class. I glance over at the clock hanging on the wall once again...if she doesn't come soon I will have to go by myself.

"Let's go," Brianna says blowing past me right out the front doors.

Taking in a deep breath I follow closely behind her...what the hell have we gotten ourselves into? We rush through the parking lot calling out Adam's name, eventually finding him hiding behind a bus.

"Adam!" Brianna exclaim, getting his attention.

"Don't get to excited," I start noticing the pleased look in Adam's eyes. "We're here to tell you you're an idiot."

"Eli!" Bri says, punching me playfully in the arm as we stop in front of Adam. "At least try to say it nicely. Look, Adam, you're going to get hurt."

"Could have just texted and saved the effort," replies Adam.

I let out a sigh; Adam is not getting this at all, "It's not too late to bail."

Brianna rolls her eyes, clearly not agreeing with what I have just said. Does she not get it either? I don't want to see her hurt again. I'm not in the mood to see anyone get hurt today really, but I guess that's what's going to happen.

"Fitz is gonna be here any minute so if you don't want to be here go," communicates Adam, looking from Brianna to me back to Bri.

"We aren't going anywhere. Don't you remember what I said in the weight room?" Brianna says with a smile, moving to stand next to Adam.

I smirk, my eyes on Brianna...she truly is a fascinating girl. "You are one crazy chick."

Brianna bites her lip, blushing, "Why thank you kind sir," she replies pulling on the sleeve of her over sized hoodie.

"What about Claire?" asks Adam, interrupting our flirting.

"She doesn't get guys," I state getting a look from Brianna. "Or Bri," I tack on. I suppose it's the truth.

Brianna has a thirst for revenge. Anything and everything she can do to make Fitz or any other bully hurt she'll do. Claire just doesn't understand that.

"Sometimes you have to stand up for your bud," Brianna says smiling over at Adam.

"Freak!" Fitz calls, coming around the end of the bus. "You should have backed off, now someone's gonna get hurt."

"Bring it!" shouts Adam, pushing Fitz out from behind the bus.

This is ridiculous. Adam is going to get hurt. We are all going to get detention, not that I particularly care about that but this is just stupid.

"Adam calm down," I say.

I watch as Adam goes after Fitz again, not listening to me at all. Does this kid have a death wish?

I grab his arm, "Adam, take it easy."

Brianna lets out an odd squeaking noise as Fitz's fist makes contact with my face causing me to fall to the ground. I can taste blood on my lip as I lie there.

"Eli! Are you alright?" Brianna asks kneeling down beside me. I can hear the panic in her voice.

Why does she have to care so much? It only makes me feel worse when I get hurt, or do something stupid.

"This is the reason I broke up with you," Brianna says, glaring up at Fitz who is still being assaulted by Adam.

I close my eyes as Brianna runs her fingers through my hair. The loose gravel of the parking lot digs into the palm of my hands but I refuse to move, enjoying the sensation of Bi's fingers in my hair too much.

"I told you, I can't hit a girl," I hear Fitz say.

Since when? He had hit Brianna to the point she needed to be in the hospital, what's so different now?

"You did once before," spits Brianna voicing exactly what I am thinking.

I hear Adam grunting; obviously Fitz has him in some kind of hold.

"I guess I can make another exception," sneers Fitz. God I hate him.

Only seconds later I hear Fitz grunt. Opening my eyes I look up at Brianna, "What happened?"

"Adam kneed Fitz," she replies bluntly, standing, offering me her hand.

I take it, allowing her to help me up. Would this be what it was like if I had never met Claire? It would just be Adam, Brianna and I against the world. In my mind I picture that. All three of us hanging out on weekends, sneaking into concerts, running around Canada like fugitives on the run from the law... I smirk; life would be so different if I hadn't met Claire.

"You okay?" Adam asks, eyeing my fingers that are pressed over my bleeding lip.

"Yeah," I reply.

Just then the school bells begin to sound, dozens of students piling out the front doors; hands over their nose and mouth. I slip my hand in Brianna's, grabbing Adam by the shirt sleeve, pulling us back behind the safety of the bus.

"My house," says Brianna, mainly because her house is the closest to the school.

"You're dead!" hollers Fitz after us. "I'm gonna send your emo girlfriend, Brianna, back to the hospital, Eli! Along with your freak of a friend!"

I stop short, Brianna runs into my chest, "He thinks we're dating?" I question. There is no way that she would be spreading that around school...Bri isn't like that.

"Everyone who saw your hug in the hall the other day thinks you are," explains Adam.

Brianna looks over at Adam, a look of complete shock in her pale blue eyes. "But it was just a good luck hug. Right, Eli?" she says turning to look at me.

I twist my ring around my thumb, staring down at the ground, "Huh?" I say trying to make it appear as if the entire thing is rather uninteresting to me. "Oh yeah, just for good luck."


	7. Don't Tell Claire

My thumb rests directly under the part of Eli's lip Fitz has managed to bust open yet again, the rest of my fingers are curled, set under Eli's chin. I can't believe he got hurt. It was Adam's fight but it is Eli who gets hit. From what I can tell the bleeding has stopped but there is still quite a bit caked to his chin and lip.

"Done yet?" Eli questions, facing me on the couch set in front of the great bay window in my living room.

"Sure," I say rolling my eyes. "Go clean yourself up."

Eli salutes, giving me a cocky grin, "Yes ma'ma."

Not finding him the least bit amusing at the moment I turn to Adam. Even though I know he isn't hurt I look over his face once more. So my plan hadn't worked out exactly the way I thought it would...can't win them all I suppose.

"I'm fine Bri, stop looking at me that way," Adam grumbles.

"Sorry," I reply quietly before getting up, venturing into the kitchen.

Eli leans up against the sink a wet paper towel held in his hand...his lip is still covered in dry blood. Shaking my head I walk over to him, grabbing the rag. Gently I begin to wipe away what makes his busted lip look worse than it really is. After a few seconds Eli catches my wrist, pressing him lips to mine. I move my lips with his; only pulling away when I feel Eli gently bites my lower lip.

"Did I hurt you?" he questions placing his fingers under my chin, tilting my head up so he can look into my eyes.

I shake my head. Glancing over at the door way where I know Adam is standing.

"I think I might barf," states Adam, taking a step towards us. "What would Claire think?"

"She won't think anything because she won't know," snaps Eli.

"Adam, please you can't tell her." I announce praying that he will think the entire thing is funny or something.

"What you wanna hide form Claire is none of my business. Your secret's safe with me." replies Adam with a smile. "I always knew it would be Brianna Eli."

Eli lets out a laugh, pulling me into a one armed hug, "What can I say...she's too good to pass up."

"Do you want to do something?" I ask twisting out of Eli's hug.

"Is your mom's car in the garage?" Eli questions, a mischievous glint in his amazing green eyes.

"Yes..." I answer cautiously.

"You know where the keys are, right?" he continues.

"Yup. What exactly are we going to do?" I ask more curious now than wary.

"I call shot gun," Adam states with a smile.

I laugh, dropping my mom's BMW keys in Eli's waiting hand, "My mom is gonna kill me."

"Only if she finds out," replies Eli, hitting the garage button before sticking the keys in the ignition...the car roars to life.

Stretching my legs out over the back seats I place my hand on the back of Eli's seat; glancing at how fast we are going...almost 90. I close my eyes, letting out a breath I have been holding. If this car got one scratch on it I would be screwed, no more than screwed...my life would literally be over.

**Note: I know it's not that great of a chapter but I really wanted to next one to be from Eli's POV so I wrote this off the top of my head. **


	8. Twist My Rubber Arm

Spotting Claire in the library I sneak up behind her, "Hiding from the po po?"

She jumps at the sound of my voice, "Just looking for a book," she states shoving the book she has in her hand back on the shelf.

"Saving the world one stink bomb at a time," I say with a smirk, knowing it had to be her who set the one off yesterday.

Claire looks up at me underneath her eyelashes, blushing strongly. My prediction is a hundred and ten percent correct, "I knew it was you."

"Someone had to stop Fitz from fighting Adam. One second more and he would have kicked Adam's butt," explains Claire, trying to justify her actions.

With a chuckle I respond, "I was the one getting killed."

Claire rolls her eyes, browsing through the bookshelf. Suddenly, she turns to me; a look of fear in her bright blue eyes.

"Simpson's coming over. He knows I did it. I'm going to get expelled," she panics.

Suppressing a laugh I explain what will really happen hoping it will calm her nerves, "Three days suspension max, and that's _if_ you get caught."

"Maybe I should just confess. Throw myself at his mercy," Claire continues, glancing over at the principal.

"Or…let me handle it," I offer before walking towards Simpson. "Sir, I hate to be a rat but I think you should question Mark Fitzgerald about the stink bomb. I heard him bragging about it."

Principal Simpson sets his gaze on Claire, obviously not just going to take my word for it. "Claire, is this true?"

"Possibly," states Claire in a low voice, not looking directly at Simpson.

"Okay," the principal says, sounding rather pleased, "I'll look into it."

I wait till he is completely gone before turning to Claire, a smug smile set on my face, "Justice is served."

"If Fitz finds out…." starts Claire.

I roll my eyes into the back of my head, wishing just for once Claire would trust me, "I'll handle it. Now, let's talk about something more important, like how you are going to thank me for throwing Simpson off your sent."

Claire blushes, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well…" I start, backing her up against the bookcase end. "I don't know."

With that I press my lips against hers. After a second I step back looking directly at Claire. "I have a French exam." I state.

"I think you just passed it," mutters Claire, sounding a bit dazed.

I walk from the library, a smirk finding its way to my mouth. Kissing Claire is nothing like kissing Brianna. Don't get me wrong kissing Claire isn't bad it's just…different. Claire always seems surprised when my lips meet hers.

Taking my seat next to Brianna I glance over at her, not saying anything about the exam; she wants me to leave her alone about it so I will.

"I saw you in the library with Claire," she announces in a low voice, placing a pencil on my desk.

"And…she is my girlfriend," I reply as the teacher comes around with a plastic bin for cell phones.

"Of course," Brianna says before placing her iPhone in the bin.

"Jealous?" I question, partly joking, partly curious.

"You may begin," the teacher says, standing at the front of the room.

Brianna glances over at me, "You wish," she states before putting pencil to paper.

"So how was your French exam?" asks Claire, leaning against the locker besides mine.

"Way too long," I state as I lean into kiss her.

Claire puts her head down, stopping me, "Does this mean I have a date for Vegas Night?"

"It depends," I answer. "Do I get a corsage?"

Claire laughs. As I lean in to kiss her someone slams their fist against the locker behind me. Who in the world? Is it impossible for me to kiss Claire twice in one day? I turn to see who the interrupter is…Fitz.

"Just spent an hour in Simpson's office. Someone told him I set off the stink bomb," he announces acting as if I'm really supposed to care.

"Me and my loose lips," I say wishing more than anything for him to just leave me alone.

Instead Fitz grabs me, pulling my head up under his arm. "Not so cocky not are you?" he questions.

I struggle, trying to get air to my lungs. How am I supposed to make a smart – ass comment if I can't breathe?

"What's a guy got to do to get you out of his grill?" continues Fitz, tightening his grip.

Stop bullying me and leave my friends alone I think to myself. As I continue to struggle to get loose I hear footsteps.

"This isn't over," Fitz says letting me go.

Slamming my locker shut I look at Claire, "Dudes a menace. Someone needs to teach him a lesson."

"Because that worked so well last time. Can't you just kiss and make up?" she asks, giving me her 'don't do anything stupid' look.

"He's not really my type," I respond with a smirk.

Claire gives me a stern look, reminding me very much of my mom, "I'm serious, Eli, someone is gonna get hurt."

How am I going to explain this to her? Claire simply doesn't understand how these things work. "The only way to avoid a bully is to keep him scared."

"Or…you could lay low with your girlfriend," suggests Claire with a smile.

Unable to say no to her I return her smile, "Twist my rubber arm…girlfriend."


	9. Decisions

"So I'm not completely sure," I say, finishing up my conversation with Sav, Allie's older brother, just as Claire walks up.

"Hi."

"Hey, Brianna," she says, turning to Sav. "Two please."

"Two tickets," muses Fitz. "Quite a gamble; that boyfriend of yours might not make it to Vegas Night."

Fed up with Fitz's constant attacks on Eli I step in front of Claire, "Don't touch him, Fitz."

I'm worried for Eli…Fitz can get violent. I've been a victim myself. I have no desire to see Eli hurt the way I was; he means too much to me.

"Careful sweetheart, or I'll have to put you back in the hospital," says Fitz, his death glare set directly on me.

Claire steps around me, "Hurting Eli won't solve anything," she says. Leave it to Claire to try to be the voice of reason.

"Dude set me up," states Fitz.

"Because he was trying to protect me," explains Claire. "I set off that diversion to stop you from fighting Adam."

"Good to know," says Fitz, turning to walk down the hall.

"So you'll leave Eli alone?" asks Claire.

How naïve is she? Fitz isn't going to let things go that easily. "Don't be silly, Claire. He's going to Simpson."

Fitz turns around his eyes full of rage, "Shut up, Brianna! You don't know anything!"

"I'll tell Simpson, just don't hurt Eli. I'll do anything," spout Claire speaking rather quickly.

"Anything?" questions Fitz, a sly smile set on his rat like face.

Claire has just made the biggest mistake possible. By telling Fitz she is willing to do anything to keep him from hurting Eli she has just set the wheels in Fitz's evil mind. There is no telling what he will come up with.

"That doesn't break a commandment," says Claire as if that is supposed to clear everything up.

"Got plans for tonight?" asks Fitz.

"Kinda," says Claire looking rather confused, "yeah."

"Break them," instructs Fitz. "Fitzy needs a date to Vegas Night."

Claire starts at Fitz in disbelief; like he didn't think he would pull something like this.

"Or I put your little boyfriend in the hospital," says Fitz.

Claire turns to me; looking at me as if I'm magically supposed to have the answer her predicament.

"Do what you want…" I say throwing my arms up in a sign of surrender before walking away.

As I head down the hall, looking for Adam, Drew motions for me to come join him.

"What's up?" I question coming to stand between Adam's younger brother, Drew and another tenth grader.

"You're Eli's girlfriend, right?" the other boy asks.

He's taller than me, his honey colored blonde hair, mostly hidden underneath a grey knit beanie. His eyes are grayish and he looks as if there is a lot running through his mind at the current moment.

"Um…no. Who are you?" I answer partially confused by his question.

"K.C. Guthrie and I think this picture says something different," he states handing me his phone.

Looking down at the tiny screen I see a picture of Eli and me hugging in the hall. Who took this? Who else has seen this? What if someone showed it to Claire?

I take a deep breath in, letting it out slowly, "You didn't forward this to anyone did you, K.C.?" I ask, mentally running through everyone I had seen standing there…only Adam.

"No, I didn't, but I do know this has been sent around. Drew got it too," responds K.C. putting his phone away as a teacher passes by.

"Follow me," I say, pulling both boys down the hall after me. If Claire see's the text that is being sent around the school she would flip. Things between her and Eli are rocky already I can't even imagine how it will be if this finds its way to her.

Spotting Adam sitting in front of his locker next to Claire I quickly stride towards him, my temper flaring. Is this his idea of a joke?

"Where you trying to be funny?" I snap, looking down at him.

"Sorry?" he questions a look of confusion etched on his face.

Holding out my hand I wait till K.C. places his cell phone in my hand before continuing to attack Adam, highly aware of Claire sitting only inches from him, "This is not comical."

Adam takes K.C.'s phone, looking at the picture, "I didn't take this. Someone else is sending this around and by the looks of it it's already reached quite a few people," he says simply, handing the phone back to K.C.

I close my eyes trying hard to remember if I had seen anyone else around, letting out a frustrated sigh, "I believe you."

"Well that's good. Wanna sit? Claire was just telling me how she is going to Vegas Night with Fitz," states Adam, patting the floor next to him.

"Fascinating," I respond as I slide down the lockers eventually hitting the floor. "Eli's gonna have a fit."

"See you around, Brianna," Drew says before heading back up the hall, K.C. waves then turns to follow him.

Before we are able to go on about Claire's date with Fitz Eli walks out of his exam; stopping in front of us. "Okay, tell me that an Ostrich started World War I."

Unable to stop myself I let out a laugh, looking up at him under my eyelashes, "Well…we all know who failed his History exam."

Eli and Adam laugh along with me obviously enjoying the light, joking environment just as much as I am. Instead of joining in Claire looks down at the floor; playing with her bracelet. Claire has never been very good at keeping things from Eli; I guess that's not changing anytime soon.

"Spit it out, Edwards," says Eli looking down at her.

"You know it's funny you should mention World War I because, well, many say that the restrictions enacted by the League of Nations on Germany post war caused the outbreak of War World II." explains Claire, getting to her feet.

Eli gives Adam and me a quizzical look, "What is she talking about?"

"Claire is going to Vegas Night with Fitz," announces Adam still sitting on the floor.

"The words that started World War III ladies and gentlemen," I joke using one of those annoying tour guide voices, looking between Claire and Eli.

"Adam!" Claire exclaims, ignoring my remark.

"It's better to rip the bandage off," replies Adam, getting to his feet.

"Well…we'll just leave you to it then. Come on, Adam," I say before heading towards the front of the school. That is one conversation I have no desire to state my opinion on.


	10. Evil Intentions

How can Claire even think that what she is doing will keep Fitz from bullying me? He is going to do whatever the hell he wants no matter what any of us do. He's only doing it to get to me but how can she begin to justify what she is doing. I just need someone to talk to…someone who understands that revenge is the only way.

Spotting Brianna walking a few paces ahead of me I pick up my pace, eventually falling into step with her. I pull her black ear – bud out of her left ear, if anyone will understand it'll be her.

"So I guess you're pissed, huh?" she asks, interlacing her fingers with mine.

"How can she even think this will end things?" I reply.

Brianna lets out a sigh, obviously thinking of a way to put things, "Claire is about everyone getting along," she explains. "I don't get it either."

I smirk, being around Brianna is easy. I don't have to try I can simply be…that's nice. "So do you have anyone to go to Vegas Night with?"

"No, I wasn't planning on going. School sponsored events really aren't my thing," Bri replies, glancing over at me.

Rolling my eyes I let go of her hand; extracting the tickets that had caught my eye only moments earlier, "Yet you bought two tickets." I remark, holding them up for her to see.

Brianna quickly snatches them away from me, shoving them into her back pocket. "I was hoping…it's really not that important now."

"I'll pick you up at five," I respond curling my arm around her slender waist.

As we walk out the door I spot Fitz leaning up against the hand rail of the steps. I can't just let him get away with what he has done.

"You're a big man, Fitzy," I announce, not telling go of Brianna. "Using Claire to get back at me."

Brianna squirms under my grip, "Eli, loosen up…please."

"Girl came on me man," states Fitz as I loosen my grip on Brianna's waist. "I guess she's looking for a guy who wears less eye makeup than she does. Besides, it looks like you already found someone to replace dear Claire." he continues, looking down at my arm wrapped around Bri.

"Lay off it Fitz," says Brianna, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Shut up, Brianna!" snaps Fitz, looking thrown by the lack of fear Brianna has for him.

"You hurt her…" I start unable to think up a good enough threat.

"And you'll what tough guy?" jeers Fitz, enjoying my temporary loss of words.

I stand there hating Fitz more now than I ever have before. He clearly understands how much it pains me to have him anywhere near Claire and now the way he glowers at Brianna…the dude needs to learn how to treat girls. Hell he needs to learn how to treat people in general.

"That's what I thought," he says beginning to walk down the steps. "But don't worry, when we have sex I'll be gentle."

As Brianna makes to go After Fitz I wrap my other arm around her, lifting her up off the concrete step. She will only get hurt, I don't want that.

"Bastard! How can you even think Claire will go along with that? Go to hell Mark Fitzgerald!" Brianna hollers after him, clawing at my arms.

Fitz simply shakes his head as he continues to walk away; his back to us. Once he is out of view I set Bri back down before moving to lean against the raining, feeling as if all the air had been knocked from my lungs…he wouldn't. Claire is so innocent; to have Fitz take that away from her…I cannot even begin to fathom the terrible things I will do to him.

"Eli," Brianna starts, cupping my cheek in her hand, "I hate him as much as you do, but if we can just make it through tonight…." she continues, looking ready to kill.

Unable to help myself I take her face in my hand, pressing my lips to hers. I put all my pain, frustration, hatred and lust in this one kiss; lavishing in the feeling of Brianna this close to me.

"Do you need a ride him?" I ask, detaching myself from Bri.

She shrugs in response, "If you're offering. I guess it beats walking."

As I drive Brianna looks through her black messenger bag. Making an odd growling sound, resembling that of an agitated bear she unzips the front pocket of her bag. After about a minute of digging she extracts a smallish white bottle; shoving the black bag off her lap.

"Give this to Claire, tell her to put it in Fitz's drink, "she instructs as I pull up in front of her house.

"What is it?" I question, taking the bottle from her; inspecting it.

"It's ipecac. Can't you ready?" asks Brianna, rolling her beautiful pale blue eyes.

"Right, it makes people barf," I reply, pocketing the bottle.

"Bye, Eli. Make sure you give that to her," Bri says, slamming her door as she gets out of the car.

"See you at five," I call after her as she heads towards the front door. "Wear something pretty."

Brianna gives me thumbs up before retreating into her place of residence. I smile as I drive away; if Bri didn't have a million other things going on in her life she would most definitely be a criminal master mind.

Walking up the steps if Jenna's house I can't help but feel a tad nervous. What if Claire decides against putting ipecac in Fitz's drink? Letting out a breath I ring the bell, expecting the worst.

"Speak of the devil," Allie, Drew's girlfriend, says looking around the door at me.

Ignoring her remark I step into the dimly lit room. Claire is sitting in front of a mirror putting some kind of gunk on her lips that most girls wear.

"Hi," I say, offering her a smile.

"Hey," Claire replies, not getting up.

"Can I talk to you outside?" I ask, not wanting to tell her to slip something in Fitz's drink in front of her friends.

"Yeah," she says, standing, "sure."

I lead her toward the front door, closing it behind me.

"It's ipecac; makes people barf. Brianna gave it to me," I explain, holding the bottle out for Claire to see as I lean up against Morty.

"Most guys just bring flowers," responds Claire, glancing at the bottle held between my thumb and index finger.

"I want you to slip it in Fitz's drink," I say, hoping she will just go with it.

"What happened to being the bigger man?" asks Claire…there go my hopes.

"I can't…not anymore," I state thinking back to what Fitz said earlier.

"Because…?"

"Don't be naïve. Fitz is a bad guy; I saw what he is capable of," I start trying to keep my temper in check. "He wants to have sex with you."

"Oh, then you're right; the appropriate response is to poison him," replies Claire, her words laced with sarcasm.

"I told you!" I shout too angry with her lack of understanding on the subject to care. "This –" I wave the bottle of ipecac in her face, "is how you control bullies. Keep them scared!"

Claire looks outraged, "Do you know who else uses those tactics?" she questions. "Terrorists."

I scoff not believing any of it, "I don't understand. Whose side are you on?"

"I'm not sure, but I know it's not the side that poisons people," states Claire before heading back inside Jenna's house.

I pocket the ipecac, bringing my fists down on the roof of Morty. Why is this happening? Am I not allowed to be happy? Slamming the car door I check the time; I still have thirty minutes till I'm supposed to pick up Bri. Screw it, she won't kill me if I'm early…will she?


	11. He Knows

Loud, pulsating music can be heard emitting from the café even as we stand in the parking lot. I hold down my white tutu like skirt that seems to want nothing more than to be blown upwards by the wind as Eli and I walk towards the front door; his arm wrapped around my waist. Is it a sin to be enjoying the fact I'm going to a school dance with another girl's boyfriend?

"Tickets?" Eli asks, holding out his hand.

Reaching into the top of my white corset I pull out the two rickets I had bought earlier that week; placing them in Eli's waiting hand.

"Okay…" says with a smirk, eyeing me as he hands our tickets to the guy at the door.

I roll my eyes, "I like that on you," I announce, motioning to his red blazer.

"Thank you," replies Eli as we head towards the decorated cafeteria, my silver heels making clicking noises each time they hit the linoleum floor.

Various games tables are dispersed throughout the room, large screens flash dice and cards across them and in the far back corner is a photo booth. I itch to get my hands on the cards, or a set of dice, but as I start towards a nearby table Eli stops me.

"Not there," he whispers.

I glance over towards the table; Claire and Fitz are there, looking as if they might actually be enjoying themselves. Is Eli really going to avoid them all night long? Hardly thinking it will work I decide just to go along with it. I'm at Vegas Night with Eli, if he wants it to be Claire and Fitz free I'm not going to complain.

"Welcome to a Night in Vegas," starts Holly J., standing next to Sav who is dressed like Elvis. "With a little bit of luck anything could happen."

"That's right, and the student at the end of the night with the most chips wins a brand new flat screen TV," says Sav receiving a large amount of applause.

Eli leans towards me, his lips inches from my ear, "Aren't you good at poker?"

"Possibly," I reply with a sly smile. "Wanna find out?"

Shaking his head Eli takes my hand, leading me through the crowd, "Let's find Adam."

I stop a little confused by his suggestion, "Why do we have to find Adam?" I question over the loud music that is once again blaring from the speakers.

"You're kinda his date too," responds Eli, giving me a 'sorry I didn't tell you earlier' looks.

Bursting out into a short lived fit of laughter I drape my arm around Eli's shoulders, kissing him on the cheek, "Well…let's go fine the final part of our threesome."

Eli smiles, "Um…why don't you look over there and I'll look in this general area. Meet me back here."

Kissing him once more, this time on his full lips I walk away. Within seconds of leaving Eli's side the vultures descend. K.C. appears on my left and two more guys head towards me.

"Hey," K.C. says.

"Um…hi," I reply glancing over my shoulder, hoping to see Adam.

"Do you want to dance?" K.C. continues.

"No, I'm here with Eli. You haven't seen Drew' s brother around have you?" I ask.

It's not that I mind K.C., he seems like an alright guy. I just know he's with Jenna, or was with Jenna as Allie says. I don't want to be his fall back girl.

"No, I haven't." states K.C.

Just then Fitz bumps into me, "Stealing someone else's boyfriend already, Brianna?" he asks, looking between K.C. and I.

"That was you?" I ask in disbelief.

"You should just be glad I haven't shown it to Claire yet," says Fitz before walking away.

Slowly I start to shake; everything appears to be in slow motion…I need to find Eli. "It was it was um…nice to see you again K.C.," I says before walking away.

Only seconds later I spot Eli. I quickly walk over to him, throwing my arms around him. "He knows," I state.

"Who know what?" whispers Eli, not letting me go.

"Fitz…he knows about us," I reply, clinging to him.

Something about the way Fitz looked at me made my blood chill. I feel safe with Eli's arms wrapped around me, holding me close to him. Yet not even that put the thought that Fitz is up to something out of my mind.

"Don't worry about it Bri. He won't hurt you again…I won't let him. And he's not going to tear us apart either. Just calm down," Eli says letting me go.

Shaking my head to clear my mind I look over at a poker table, "Okay, well, I'm going to play poker with or without you," I announce before walking over to a nearby table; taking a seat.

Eli takes the seat next to me, his adorable smirk plastered across his lips, "What kind of date would I be if I didn't accompany the girl I came within a game of poker?"

"Not a very good one," I answer laying down my Royal Flush on the table, collecting the majority of Eli's chips.

"Damn. How do you do manage that?" he asks, throwing his cards down.

"Some of us are just lucky, Eli," I responds, giving him a cocky grin, all concerns about Fitz pushed to the back of my mind.


	12. Brianna's plan Eli's Actions

Glancing over at Brianna I can still see a hint of fear in her eyes…Fitz's words have really shaken her. I place my hand on her bare shoulder wanting nothing more than to see the light come back on in Bri's crystal colored eyes.

"Hi everyone, so not for the moment you've all been waiting for," starts Sav fumbling with a red envelope, "got it right here. Your king, Drew Torres and your queen, Alli Bhandari."

The entire cafeteria bursts out in applause…not one comes to the stage.

"They are here, aren't they?" Brianna questions, her eyes sweeping over the crowd.

"Has anyone seen our queen?" questions Sav. "Drew?"

After a moment's pause Sav continues on, "Okay well…while we wait for our lucky couple to take the stage there is something I've been needing to say…."

Not wanting to sit here and listen to whatever it is that Sav feels the urge to talk about I take Brianna's hand in mine, "Let's go."

"Where?" asks Brianna.

I roll my eyes, leading her out of the gym. I just need to get away from it all…the loud music, the games, Fitz's malicious glares.

"The hallway…very impressive, Eli," says Brianna, looking as if she might burst into laughter at any second.

"Yeah…" I reply, pressing my lips to hers.

Our lips move together as if performing some kind of dance. I have gotten over the guilt of kissing her; I simply let it happen…it's a natural thing. Feeling Bri pushing on my chest I pull away, wondering what it is I have done incorrectly.

"Claire is in there, Eli. Let's just go play dice or something, okay?" she says her eyes boring into mine.

"Right," I respond knowing she is completely correct.

Closing my eyes I focus on what I want the numbers on the dice to appear as, "Lucky seven," I say letting the dice fall on the table.

"Eli…Claire," Brianna whispers, drawing my attention from the dice that have let me down once again.

"Having fun on your date, Judas? Bet Fitzy's a real dreamy kisser," I say as Claire stops beside me.

"You're here with Brianna?" questions Claire, glancing over at my date with a look of disproval.

"That's beside the point," I reply not wanting to discuss who I came to Vegas Night with.

"You can't be mad at me just because I won't slip ipecac in Fitz's drink," states Claire.

"Can I be mad at you foe being with him?" I question for in truth this is the real reason I am upset at both Claire and Fitz.

"He threatened to hurt you," says Claire defending her reason for her decision.

"And Eli is a big boy, Claire, he can fight his own battles," announces Brianna standing up for me once again.

"So you're making me poison him? I don't really think that's Eli fighting his own battles," answers Claire, still giving Brianna the same disapproving look my mom gave her the first time she came over.

"Fitz is a bad guy, Claire," explains Bri, her voice holding absolutely no expression.

"You're only saying that because he beat you up," fires off Claire.

"Enough!" I shout, Claire has now taken it too far. She shouldn't have brought up Brianna's prior involvement with Fitz and how it ended. "Just let me handle it. Like Bri said, I can fight my own wars."

Claire rolls her eyes, "Because that was working out so well. Fitz isn't the monster you think he is. He is willing to bury the hatchet…he just wants one thing."

I swear I am going to hurt him. Out of everything he could have done this is by far the worst, "You're going to sleep with him?"

"Eli!" exclaims, hitting me in the arm with the back of her hand. "Gross!"

"No!" laughs Claire her nose all scrunched up, she looks adorable. "You're going to apologize."

Brianna comes to stand by my side, looking outraged, "Eli doesn't have anything to apologize for."

"Exactly. What do _I_ have to apologize for?" I question thinking if anyone should be apologizing it should be Fitz.

"Anything and everything he wants." replies Claire, placing her hand over mine. "Please, Eli."

Taking in a deep breath, I let it out slowly, "Alright."

"Really?" says Claire, her eyes wide with disbelief and excitement. "You'll apologize?"

"But I won't mean it," I remark, wanting to clear any confusion up.

"As long as it sounds sincere," states Claire before walking off to go collect Fitz.

"You're not going to just let him get away with this, are you?" Brianna asks as me over towards the drink table.

"No," I respond pouring two glasses of fruit punch. "I want you to do it," I continue pulling out the bottle of ipecac.

Brianna gives me a quizzical look as she takes the bottle from me. She's not chickening out is she? I am positive Bri wants to see Fitz hurt just as much as I do and I wouldn't mind playing a game of poker with Claire before the night is over.

"She'll have us switch glasses," I state.

"You're positive?" questions Brianna as she pours the ipecac in one of the glasses.

"Calm down," I say putting an arm around Bri's waist. "It's Claire, she'll expect something is up."

"I just…if she…" stammers Brianna, a look of worry in her pale blue eyes.

I kiss her quickly on the lips before replying, "It will be okay. This was your idea…it'll be fine."

Just then Claire stops in front of us, Fitz following closely behind her, he wears a smug look on his monkey like face, "Okay, we're here. All set for the apology."

"You know in some places this is considered blackmail," I state still not entirely pleased with the idea of apologizing to Fitz.

"Eli," says Claire giving me a stern look, "stop procrastinating."

"I'm going to find Adam, come find us when it's over. I'll text you," whispers Brianna in my ear before walking away.

Great, there goes my only means of support.

"Yeah, Eli, do what the lady says," Fitz mocks.

Glancing over at Claire for support I receive nothing back but a stern 'you have to do this' look, "I'm sorry. For everything."

Fitz frowns, shaking his head, "That's not good enough. You said the words, but I'm not feeling it."

"Okay, enough. Fitz, you got your apology. Now shake hands," instructs Claire.

"Or…" I start, picking up the drinks, "we could toast, to seize fire."

Fitz shrugs taking a plastic cup from me. We toast, and then each of us brings the drink to our lips.

"Stop!" exclaims Claire. "Trade cups. It's an ancient Roman custom." she explains doing exactly what I suspected she would.

"She's the boss," I state handing my cup to Fitz, and I accept his cup, "Lahyme."

Each of us take a drink, instantly Fitz twists around, throwing up behind the drink table. I let out a laugh, wishing Bri was here to see how well her plan had worked out. Claire gives me a disappointed look as Fitz makes his way quickly out of the café.

"What did you do?" demands Claire, turning to look at me.

"You're the one who made the switch," I state with a shrug.

"Oh, don't you dare try to pin this on me. Whatever Fitz does to you, you deserve it," Claire says angrily, before walking away.

Not giving much thought to her words I take another drink of my punch before setting off to find Brianna…she'll be happy with the success of her brilliant plan.


	13. What Happens in Vegas

The second Eli is close enough I throw my arms around his neck, pleased that he isn't sick.

"Missed you too," says Eli, wrapping his arm around me. "Where is Adam?"

"Sorry, I didn't find him," I reply, looking over Eli for any sighs that he might get sick. Yes, my plan had been executed perfectly but I still feel as if something is going to happen.

"Right," says Eli, holding me an arm's length away, "I'm not going to hurl so you can stop looking at me like that," he continues before putting his arms around my shoulders.

Letting out a sigh I find some way to answer him, "I'm just…I'm okay," I state, wrapping my arm around his mid – section.

Eli smirks, "You worry about me too much."

"Guilty," I say with a smile.

Seconds later Adam walks up to us, "I saw what you did to Fitz. I bet Claire is pissed."

"Let her be. She's too sensitive," I answer not letting Eli talk.

Adam rolls his eyes before turning to Eli. "If I said Brianna looks really hot tonight would you throttle me?"

"It's a possibility," responds Eli with a laugh. "Um…now that I think about I might wanna go find Claire and…apologize."

With that Eli leave me to stand with Adam. Who I am I fooling? Eli belongs with Claire…he loves her. It's just when I'm with Eli everything is so different. I'm not afraid, everything just seems right in the world…like no matter how screwy my life is things are just right in those moments I share with Eli.

"I'm a bad person, Adam," I announce after a few seconds of silence.

"I don't think so. You just want what you want…you deserve Eli," responds Adam. I can tell he is only saying what I want to hear.

"That's not true," I respond but am unable to elaborate due to the fact Claire has just appeared out of what seems like nowhere.

"What's up, Brutus," Adam asks, turning to look at Claire.

"Where's Eli?" she says, sounding a little frantic.

"If you're gonna lecture him again, just don't," I answer, tired of her harping on him.

Shaking her head Claire continues on, "Fitz has a knife."

"Shit," I whisper before tearing from the cafeteria…an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

My heels continue to make annoying clicking noises as I quickly make my way through the maze of hallways towards Eli's locker, hoping he will be there.

"Eli!" I exclaim, upon seeing him walking a little ways ahead of me. Rushing towards him I spin Eli around by the shoulder; throwing my arms around him. "Thank God."

Eli places his hand on the back of my neck, kissing me, "Everything okay?"

I bite my lower lip…I can't lie to him, "Not exactly."

Eli lets out a sigh, leaning against his locker, taking my hand in his. I stand there, hand clutched in Eli's; tears streaming down my face. How is it possible that a night that is supposed to be so simple and fun filled turn into a horror story?

"Come with me, Fitz has a knife," says Claire coming around the corner.

Eli's grip on my hand tightens at Claire's words but he doesn't make a move to follow Claire who is heading back up the hall.

"This is where we run. Let's go," Claire continues, motioning for Eli and I to come with her.

"I can't let Fitz scare me," announces Eli, his jaw set.

Claire looks at Eli in disbelief, "Eli, he has a knife."

I close my eyes, unable to bring myself to look at Claire, "He won't use it," I state, as tears continue to stream from my eyes.

"Shh…" Eli whispers, pulling me close to his chest, "it's fine."

"Aww, don't you three look cute," sneers the ever familiar voice of Fitz. My head still rests at the base of Eli's neck, I have no desire to lay eyes on Fitz, but he sounds close.

"You should go," says Claire, moving a little closer to Eli who has managed to move both himself and me up against the doors that connect this hall with another.

"And let pretty boy have fun with my date?" questions Fitz, walking towards us.

"Please, Fitz, don't do this," begs Claire.

"Shut up, bitch!" snarls Fitz, grapping me by the wrist, pulling me roughly away from Eli's protective hold.

I begin to shake; obviously Fitz doesn't want to just get back at Eli he also wants me to hurt. Swallowing hard, I close my eyes letting out a shaky breath; hoping that whatever Fitz has in mind he will just get it over with.

"Let her go, Fitz. She's not in this," says Eli, I can hear the worry in his words.

Suddenly, I feel the cold blade on my neck, "Shut up, Goldsworthy. She's got more to do with this than you think."

Just as quickly as the knife was on my throat it is taken away, and placed in my hand. Fitz forces my fingers to curl around it, placing his hand over mine as we move even closer to Eli. My eyes fly open…I won't let him force me to do this.

I can see the panic in Eli's eyes as he tries to reason with Fitz, "Look, I'm sorry about before…about everything. Just, please, let her go."

"I've heard that before," remarks Fitz, pushing Eli up against the wall with his free hand.

Tears stream down my face, the only thoughts running through my mind are those which involve saving my friends, "Please, Fitz, don't."

"This time I mean it," states Eli, trying to press himself further away from Fitz and the knife blade.

"So do I," answers Fitz.

Eli give me a look of pity, but it is merely a mask for the fear. My heart is beating so fast, and loud I am almost positive it can be heard. It'll come down to a matter of if I can be faster and stronger than Fitz…I sure as hell hope I can be.

"What' wrong, emo boy?" jeers Fitz. "Out of smart ass comments?"

"Please don't do this," pleads Eli.

I place my hand on Eli's cheek, "I'm sorry," I whisper, tears rolling down my face as Eli places his hand over mine.

"Someone needs to shut you up," announces Fitz, thrusting my hand forward.

"NO!" I holler, twisting my hand; driving the knife into the wall.

"You'll pay," announces Fitz grabbing the knife from the wall and running it down my arm.

Letting out a cry of pain I watch as the blood flows down my arm, dripping onto the floor. I manage to slide down the wall as the hallway becomes fuzzy. Eli yells my name but it sounds very much like he is underwater…without warning everything goes black.


	14. Someons gonna get hurt  again

As Claire and I make out way outside everything seems to move in slow motion. It was her he wanted…it has always been Brianna. The sounds of her blood chilling scream still ring in my ears as we exit the school; stepping into the cold night air.

"When I was nine there was this kid, Mike, his hobby was beating me up. No matter how fast I ran he was always faster." I explain as the EMTs bring Brianna out the ambulance on a stretcher.

If it wasn't for the large gash in her right arm one would have thought she was merely sleeping, but I know the truth…and so does Fitz.

"You're not nine anymore," state Claire, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Well neither are the bullies so what am I supposed to do?" I question as a handcuffed Fitz is led by.

Claire shakes her head, looking at a loss for words, "I don't have the answer, but if it's this –" Claire motions to what is going on around us, her gaze lingering on the ambulance Brianna is in – "I can't be with you."

I close my eyes, swallowing. Tonight wasn't supposed to end this way…I hadn't meant for the dispute between Fitz and me to escalate to this level. But because it has I'm in danger of losing Claire and Brianna.

"Someone want to explain what happened?" asks Principal Simpson from behind us.

Claire turns around to face him, "Fitz was going to fight some kids at school. So to stop him I set off the stink bomb. When you started questioning people I panicked." she explains, ready to take full blame for what happened.

"So I blamed Fitz," I butt in, turning on my heels to face our outraged principal. "Guess he got mad and decided to teach me a lesson."

"By stabbing Miss. Tyler in the arm?" questions Simpson.

"Um…I don't know what he was thinking," I reply.

"So you lied to me?" says Principal Simpson, turning his head to look at Claire.

"Yes sir," she replies, eyes glued to the ground.

"There will be consequences," states Simpson as a police comes ups behind him.

"Excuse me sir, I found this one stripping in an empty classroom."

I suppress a laugh. Holly J. stripping? This school certainly has gone crazy.

"Mr. Simpson I am so, so sorry," Holly J. says.

"I don't wanna hear it!" hollers Simpson. "I trusted you…all of you. I've never been so disappointed in my life!"

"We never meant for any of this to happen," explains Holly J.

Sure as hell they didn't. How can plan when a psycho is going to try to stab the kid he's been bullying, causing the school to be put under lockdown? And as for the stripping part, of course she didn't mean to get caught doing that. Holly J. is like a saint, or so I've heard.

"There has to be something we can do to make it better," says Sav.

Principal finishes climbing the stairs before turning to face everyone who is still standing in the parking lot; there is fire in his normally rather kind eyes, "No. It's too late. There's gonna be changes…big changes. When you get back from break you won't recognize this school at all!"

I sit, cell phone in hand waiting for a call from the Adam who had somehow managed to convince his mom he was dating Brianna and felt it only right to accompany her to the hospital. Claire had refused to ride I had offered her claiming she had to get packed for her trip to her grandparents. So that left me…sitting here in my room trying to avoid more questions from my mom. Just as I am about to give up and go to bed my phone goes off…the call is from Adam.

"Is she up? Did they say she is gonna be okay?" I question before Adam has even had time to say hello.

"They stitched her up; the cut wasn't as deep as everyone thought. Bri is still asleep, but she's not normal. Maybe you wanna just come to the hospital now," says Adam.

"Um…yeah. I'll be there," I answer before hanging up.

Bounding down the stairs I slip from the house without my mom stopping me and within twenty minutes I am sitting on the edge of Brianna's hospital bed, her hand clasp in mine.

I watch as Brianna's chest rises and falls, her head flipping from side to side on the pillow; she's asleep as Adam has said but it's not peaceful.

"At least she's a leftie," states Adam, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, that's a plus," I reply in a monotone.

Fitz has managed to put Brianna in the hospital twice now. Of course last time was worse but it just feels like a reoccurring pattern. Looking down at her I feel guilty again, like I could have prevented this from happening but instead I just did nothing.

"Eli, I almost told Claire today," says Adam coming to stand on the other side of Bri's hospital bed.

Letting out a sigh I tear my eyes away from Brianna, "You can't tell her, Adam."

"I know that as well as you do, but you can tell she knows something is up. You're not going to be able to keep your relations with Brianna a secret forever," explains Adam, merely preaching to the choir.

Of course I know we can't keep this from Claire forever, but there is two months in which I will spend my time with Brianna and devise a plan to make everything super for everyone. Ha, who are you kidding Eli, no matter what you do someone is going to get hurt. Shouldn't I know this already?

*** Okay so I know this is really short but I just wanted to kind of lay things out. Don't hate Eli or Adam or K.C. or Drew or Brianna. Everything will work out in the end, just maybe not how you think. Reviews are always appreciated. ***


	15. Life is Good

*****A week later*****

_ A single tear trickles down his colorless face, his hunter green eyes a pit of sheer fear. I can feel Fitz hand over mine forcing the blade closer and close to the gut of the dark haired boy he has managed to back up into the corner. With one quick thrust the blade slides into the boy's stomach._

"Eli!" I gasp, sitting up in my bed; a cold sweat covering my body…I am shaking.

A groan can be heard from near the window and I watch in curiosity as a black figure walks across the room; flipping the lights on. "Again, Brianna, I thought it was getting better."

I blink a few times, certain what I am seeing isn't real…Fitz stabbed Eli, he can't possibly be here. As Eli sits down next to me on the bed, I move closer to him; pressing myself up against his side, my head resting on his shoulder.

"What was it this time?" Eli asks, wrapping an arm around me, pulling his fingers through my hair.

"The same as every other night…you die. Look, Eli, I'm sorry I keep you up. Maybe you should just go home, you don't have to stay here at night," I say, pressing myself closer to him, still not exactly believing he is really with me.

Eli shakes his head vigorously, "I'm fine. You need me here so I'm staying."

I had been released from the hospital almost a week ago and my arm is heeling perfectly fine just like the doctor said it would. Yet, no matter how many pain pills or anti – depressants I take before bed the horrible images of Fitz stabbing Eli haunt me every time I close my eyes. Of course I like having Eli there when I am awaken in the night by these nightmares but I can see the nights of no sleep wearing on him. He has the beginnings of bags under his eyes, his normally clean shaven face has slightly noticeable scruff on it and he has been wearing the same shirt for three days now.

"Go home, get a new shirt and anything else you might need _and _then come back. I won't be able to go back to sleep so I'll be okay. I don't need you right now," I say.

"I'll only be gone for thirty minutes at the most," explains Eli, standing in the door way.

"Take as long as you need," I state, gesturing for him to go.

I listen for the front door to shut before I jump off my bed, heading to the bathroom. I haven't showered since Monday and today is Wednesday…I feel gross. Stripping out of my night clothes I step into the glass shower, turning the water on high, letting the warmth of it envelope me. After washing my hair and body I reluctantly switch the water off; wrapping myself in a towel.

Almost thirty minutes later I am fully dressed in a pair of red, black and white plaid skinny pants, a white tank top and a black vest*; waiting for the toaster to ding letting me know my waffles are done. Obviously Eli has decided to take me up on the 'take as much time' thing I mentioned earlier.

_Pop. Ding. _The toaster and the door chime as the same time, causing me to stand in the hallway looking between the two for a moment. "It's open!" I holler, grabbing my waffles from the toaster, dropping them onto a paper plate.

"What are you cooking?" asks Eli, nodding towards the plate with his head.

"Waffles," I reply. "What's with all the stuff?"

Eli hadn't just brought a bag full of clothes he has also carried in a red shopping bag and another smaller bag.

"I bought you something," he says carrying the red bag along with the smaller one into the kitchen; setting them down on the table.

This of course spikes my curiosity. I walk over to the bags, looking in the larger one first. "Ice skates, Eli?" I question, pulling the new pair of black skates out of the bag.

"Size eight, right?" he questions, stealing one of my waffles, shoving the whole thing into his mouth.

"Yeah, but what am I going to need these for?" I say, rummaging around in the other bag.

Eli swallows before answering me, "I talked Adam into coming along too. Drew offered to bring Alli along…I don't think it's such a bad idea Bri. You need to get out."

"Right. What's this?" I ask holding up a white circular object with feathers hanging off of it**.

"A dream catcher; it's corny I know, but it's supposed to keep the bad dreams away," explains Eli.

"Of course. When are we going to skate?" I ask, setting the dream catcher on the table.

I've ice skated before but it's been years. Why in the world would Eli spend his money to buy me skates and then suggest we go to the skating rink with Adam, Drew, and Alli? I don't even think Eli can rollerblade let alone skate on ice. Oh well, he wants me to get out of the house so I'm not going to argue.

"Ten minutes," says Eli almost too quickly for me to catch.

Shaking my head I start to laugh, "Well we better get going then." I state before heading up stairs to brush my teeth and get my shoes.

Sitting on the bench I watch as Eli, Adam, Drew and Alli finish lacing up their skates, holding back laughter. This will be by far one of the most humorous outings I have ever gone on with Eli and Adam. We are really the only people in the building, minus the two or three other couples that are sitting up in the bleachers; sharing coffee or hot chocolate.

"Let's go," Eli says, helping me up from the bench.

"Dude, can you even skate?" questions Adam as everyone stands there, holding onto the railing around the rink.

"I guess we'll find out," replies Eli, letting go of the railing. Within the first few seconds of moving forwards he falls on his butt.

With a laugh, I glide towards him; offering my hand, pulling him back to his feet. "I'll take that as a no."

After about twenty minutes of skating around everyone looks as if they have mastered the art of moving about on ice. I skate backwards, one hand clasped in Eli's the other in Adam's as a Beatles song plays over the speakers over heard. Biting my lower lip, I glance over at Eli who is smiling at me. He was correct; I do need to get out of the house…I like being with my friends.

Suddenly, someone pulls me away from Adam and Eli. Letting out a squeal I realize my kidnappers are Drew and Alli.

"Come and get her," says Alli as Drew and she continue to tow me around the rink.

Eli skates towards me, his hands stretched out in front of him. Letting out a laugh I reach for him; curling my fingers around his wrist. With a gentle tug, Eli pulls me away from Alli and Drew, wrapping his arms around me. Laying my head on his chest I continue to laugh…life is good.

*./blogs/pictures/WI%20STYLE%20AvrilLavi_Dimit_14016948_ (Brianna's outfit)

** . (Dream catcher)


	16. I kinda hate myself right now

Gently running my finger up and down the scare that is forming on Brianna's upper arm the only thoughts that race through my mind are _this is my fault_. I could have prevented Fitz from cutting Bri's arm open…but I didn't, I just stood there too stunned to move. Fitz wanted to hurt me, he knew hurting her would cut me the deepest. As Brianna presses herself closer to my side; her head resting on my chest, a single tear slips from the corner of my eye. P_ull it together, Eli _I say silently as I wipe away the few salty drops of water that have managed to escape from my eyes.

The sun peeks through the curtains and in this second I realize this is the first time since she was been released from the hospital that Brianna has slept through the night. Bri's room is freezing but I refuse to move for fear of waking her; she looks so calm…so at peace. Brianna needs rest. She has dark circles under her eyes; she's paler than normal and ever so thin. The thinness obviously stems from the fact Brianna refuses to eat hospital food and now she has to re – teach her stomach to accept solid food but still…Bri looks unhealthy. Yet, she is alive and able to sleep through the night; that has to count for something.

As smirk plays across my lips, it's because she has me. Who else told her to keep going when all Brianna wanted to do was pull the tubes out of her arms and die; who stayed up with her countless nights talking things over…me. _Don't be cocky, Eli,_ I silently tell myself. So what she slept through the night and I just happen to be lying next to her above the covers…that doesn't mean anything. Suddenly, Bri sits up, a shiver running through her body.

I sit up with her, holding Brianna close to me. What has happened? Shit, she was just fine and then I had to go and mess things up. I just can't win these days.

"What time is it?" Brianna questions while rubbing her eyes.

"Um..." I start, pulling my phone out of my pocket, "it's eight."

"Grrr…" growls Bri, allowing herself to fall back onto her pillow which hadn't been touched once during the night.

I swing my feet over the side of Brianna's bed and walk over to the window; pulling the curtains open. Just because I didn't want to wake her up before doesn't mean I'm going to let her fall back asleep. "Wake up sleepy head," I say with a smirk.

Brianna glares angrily up at me with her piercing light blue eyes before sitting up again, head resting in her hands. How is she not freezing? Brianna is in black short – shorts and a over sized Dead Hand t – shirt she had stolen from me...I'd given up hope of getting it back a while ago.

"Breakfast at The Dot?" asks Bri, coming to stand next to me by the window. "David is working today, I'm sure he'll give us a discount."

David is Brianna's older brother who abandoned law school for a job at The Dot. He's a cool dude but sometimes he is a bit off on his ideas. How can he just give up an opportunity to get out of here? Not paying much attention to where I am walking my foot catches the corner of the stand that Bri's black and red bass is displayed on, sending it crashing to the floor.

Looking at me with wide eyes, Brianna begins shaking her head, "There better not be a scratch on that Elijah Goldsworthy." she says as I lean over to pick her prize possession up off the floor.

With a smirk I place the bass guitar back on the stand. Brianna has no clue cute she looks when she is pretending to be upset. Pulling her close to my chest I rest my head on her shoulder, "It's just fine." I whisper before pressing my lips to the base of her neck.

Rolling her eyes Brianna moves away from me, drawing various article of clothing from her drawers before disappearing to the bathroom.

Plopping back down on her unmade bed, I pick up Brianna's phone; flipping through her various texts. K.C., K.C., Adam, K.C., K.C., K.C., K.C., Adam, Adam, Adam, and then about a hundred messages from me that Brianna hasn't deleted even though the majority of them are from a little over a week ago. K.C. is a good guy but he had only met Bri the day of Vegas Night and yet he came to visit _my _girlfriend almost every day when she was confined to the hospital bed. Often he stayed for hours on end leaving her different candies or a stuffed animal, sometimes he brought coffee. It all seems rather odd to me.

"_Jealous, Eli?" _the annoying little voice in my head jeers.

I grimace, shaking my head vigorously back and forth trying to get it to go away. I'm not jealous of K.C. That would be ridiculous. Brianna has only seen K.C. once since she was released from the hospital and that was yesterday after ice skating the rest of the time she clings to me like a leech. I love Brianna, probably just as much as Julia and I watched her almost die twice…if that doesn't make a guy protective I'm not positive what does.

With a loud bang the bathroom door is thrown open and in the doorway is my main reason for living because right now I kinda hate myself. She is dressed in a black white and red plaid skirt, a black tee shirt and around her neck is a black and white checked tie…so the normal. Giving me a concerned look Bri crosses the room; sitting down on my lap, her feet dangling over the foot board.

"What's wrong, Eli?" she questions, intertwining her fingers in my mess of jet black hair.

I take in a shaky breath, not meeting her gaze, "Nothing. I'm fine. Let's go to The Dot."

"Something has been bothering you Elijah. Please just tell me. I want to make it better," Brianna says defiantly.

"Fitz should have stabbed me." I state, bracing myself for her reaction.

Brianna's defenses fall apart as tears begin to spill down her face. "Don't say that. It's not true and no matter what you say I'm not going to believe it."

I wipe her tears away with my index finger, biting back the words that want to be voiced. I hate myself for what I did to Julia, for what I didn't do to stop Fitz from stabbing Brianna and for what Claire still doesn't know. I should have died.

***** So I think there might be three, maybe four chapters after this one. It won't end the way you think that I can promise. *** **


	17. The Fourth of October

_Fitz should have stabbed me_…Eli's words ring in my ears as I nibble on my toast. He can't possibly think that, can he? Eli has so much to live for, he's got friends, a girl who loves him and well, he has me. Glancing over at Eli for the hundredth time I notice he still wears the same emotionless facial expression as the last time I looked. If only he knew how much it pains me to see him in this state, how much I long to be able to do something to bring the smirk back to his face…to see that mischievous glint return to his majestic emerald eyes.

"Brianna," David says, waving his hand in front of my face, "don't worry about paying, I'll get it."

Not knowing exactly what he is talking about I nod, placing my hand over Eli's wanting nothing more than for him to look at me…he doesn't. Had I done something wrong? Going through the events of the last few days I am unable to come up with anything that could have possibly made him act like this…then it hit me.

"David, what is the date?" I question in a hushed voice, hoping Eli is too absorbed in whatever he is thinking to pay much attention.

"The fourth of October," answers David before walking away to take someone's order.

Instantly I wrap my arms around Eli, knowing exactly why he is in such a depressed state. Today is the fourth of November…today one year ago Julia died. Eli was so broken after her death. I remember the countless days he locked himself in his room, all the lights turned off, Dead Hand turned up to a max. There were days when he wouldn't let me see him in such a state but I never left, missing more than half the school year just so I could sit outside Eli's bedroom door in case he needed someone to talk to.

"I have to go see her," whispers Eli, his arms wrapped protectively around me. "You should just go. "

"You where there for me when I needed you so I'm going to be here for you," I state, he isn't going to get rid of me that easily.

Unwrapping his arms from around me, Eli gives me a feeble attempt at a smile. He looks dead, as if someone took a vacuum and decided to suck all the life from him until nothing was left but an empty, emotionless shell. I hate seeing him this way but it is one day a year, I'll handle it if it's what he needs.

Sitting next to Eli on the leaf covered ground in front of Julia's grave felt like intruding on someone's most private memories. I feel out of place and awkward there next to Eli, my fingers intertwined with his. I don't know Julia like Eli knew her…not enough to know what to say or to cry over her death. Instead I allow Eli to sit in silence for as long as he needs to, trying not to notice how broken down he looks…trying to comfort him when all I want to do is cry along with him. Not, of course, because of Julia but because of how terribly horrid he feels.

After about an hour Eli clears his throat, "Hey Jules. I guess I kinda broke my promise…I tried though. I wanted to be strong, but I just couldn't be. Bri doesn't care though…she's good to me Jules."

I smile at his words. He cared enough to tell his ex – girlfriend, a girl who meant so much to him, about me…that makes me feel good.

Eli leans over to me, his lips inches from mine, "I love you," he whispers before pressing his full lips to mine.

Pulling away I smile at him, "I love you too."

***** I know it's super short but I wanted this in here as just one scene so that's how I did it. *****


	18. Big News

I made it through the worst day of my life…so why do I still feel like things aren't going to get better? Maybe I'm still just upset about the whole thing. I hadn't wanted Bri to see me that way again. But that is the past, today is going to be better; it has to be.

Sitting at a table in The Dot I wait for Brianna to walk through the glass doors. She's late and that's not normal for her. It makes me feel uneasy, on edge. Taking another bite out of the fry I have held between my thumb and forefinger I continue to watch the clock. Just as I am about to pull out my phone and call Bri to make sure she is alright the bell above the door chimes.

"Eli!" Brianna exclaims, taking a seat across from me.

"Brianna!" I reply in the same high pitched, girlie voice she used.

Brianna laughs, biting her lower lip; reaching across the table to gently swat my arm. She's adorable. Taking a second to look into her pale blue eyes I notice the light is back in them.

"Ouch," I say, giving her a hurt look. "No need to get abusive, Bri."

Brianna's smile transforms into a small pout, her arms crossed over her chest, "I am not being abusive."

"Are too!" I exclaim, sticking my tongue out at her. I'm acting like such a child.

Shaking her head back and forth Bri rolls her eyes but I can tell she is trying very hard not to laugh. "Real mature, Eli."

"That's me, Mr. Maturity," I state before popping the rest of the fry into my mouth.

Brianna laughs but it dies out quickly. She grabs a French fry out of the basket and chews slowly. Her eyes cloud over and a tear falls from the corner of one of them. Reaching across the table I wipe it away, wondering what changed her mood.

"Eli…I…I told Claire about us last night," she announces, the words spilling from her lips almost too quickly for me to catch.

Why? What we have is special. I like Claire…I do, but the way I feel when I'm around Brianna is just magical. I feel good inside, like maybe it really isn't my fault that Julia died. I feel so alive. Why would Bri do something to jeopardize what we share?

"How come?" I ask.

"I've known for over a week but I couldn't think of how to tell you, Eli." Bri starts, tears running steadily down her face now. "After everything that happened with Fitz my mom thinks its best if I move away from Degrassi."

Her words hit me like a knee to the groin. I can't be true. How can Brianna's mom, a woman that wants nothing to do with her kids, come in and dictate to them where to go? I cannot fathom what the last half of the year will be like without Bri. Obviously Claire won't talk to me and who knows about Adam…I'll be a loner yet again.

"When?" I question, intertwining my fingers in hers.

"We're leaving two days from now. October 6th, just up and leaving. My mom isn't even selling the house," explains Brianna, not meeting my gaze.

Swallowing hard I force myself to say something, "Well them I guess we should live it up now."

"Don't you want to know where I'm going?" Brianna asked, confusion etched on her face.

"Not right now," I respond, before placing a ten on the table and pulling Bri from The Dot.

***** I know super short but I wanted the last chapter to be from Brianna's POV. Next part of this should start maybe on Monday of next week…not sure yet. *** **


	19. Enemy Territory

Kansas.

That will be my personal hell for however long my mom decides to force me to stay. I don't want to move. I do not want to be forced to abandon everything I've come to know so well. It's not fair. How can she even think that will make things better? Another tear spills from the corner of my eye as I throw more clothes into a suitcase I haven't used since sixth grade. Unable to do any more I sit down on the bed, allowing memories of this break to flood over me.

_The second Eli pulled the silver sharpie from his pocket I knew my black messenger bag wasn't going to make it out of this one unscathed. Eli made the first mark 'E+B' in a tiny silver heart. _

_ "There now everyone will know," he says handing me the sharpie. _

_ "Only if they have a microscope," I remark, writing out the chorus of my favorite Dead Hand song._

_ "I've got more sharpies," announces Adam, handing Eli a silver sharpie, keeping one for himself. _

_ By about twelve that afternoon my entire bag was covered in song lyrics, stupid things we had said, terribly drawn pictures. _

_ "Now it's one of a kind," I state._

_ "Just like you," answers Eli, leaning over and kissing me._

_ "Gross," laughs Adam._

I begin to laugh, eyeing the sharpie bag at my feet. I wasn't leaving this one behind; it is a part of Eli and Adam I can take along with me. I'm going to miss them and no matter how late into the night we text of how long we sit IMing each other it won't be the same.

Throwing the marble I had found in a draw across the room I let out a frustrated sigh. This cannot be happening. Canada is all I've ever known. Now I'm being uprooted and dropped into farm town.

Standing up I throw my door open and rush down the stairs, finding my mom sitting on the couch; watching the news.

Standing in front of the TV I begin trying to persuade her for the fourth time today. "I won't go."

"If you don't go you'll have nowhere to stay," my mother answers coolly.

"You're not selling the house," I state.

"Yes, but you cannot make payments on it."

"Then I'll stay with Eli."

"That cutter boy you hang out with? He's not a good influence on you."

"Eli doesn't cut himself, mother."

"He's still a bad influence. You never dressed like this –" my mom motions to my dark wash denim skirt, and black tank top – "before you met him."

"I've dressed this way since ninth grade. If you where home more than once every four years you'd know that!" I holler.

"Do not raise your voice. I don't see why you can't be more like your brother. He's doing something with his life."

"David isn't even going to law school! He's working at the coffee shop you disapprove of!" I announce before storming back upstairs.

At this point I don't care. So she gets her feelings hurt. Do witches my mother even have feelings? Plugging my Iphone into the stereo system I find a Dead Hand song, turning it up to full volume. If my mother thought I was rebellious and bad behaved before she is in for a rude awakening.

I'm entering enemy territory, one can only expect a war.


	20. Authors Note

Authors Note: I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be restarting this story again in a few days. Sorry it's been so long I've been busy and haven't really had much time to write. I'll update where we left off real fast right now:

Claire – Upset with Eli for egging Fitz on at Vegas Night as well as cheating on her with Brianna. Her parents are still fighting and she is beginning to spiral out of control.

Eli – Now has things figured out; Claire is his girlfriend and Brianna is his best friend.

Adam – He has his eye on Fiona Coin and is willing to do anything to get her. Adam insist on taking Brianna's side of the argument feeling it is the proper way to be a good friend.

Brianna – Banished to Kansas the young rebel feels lost. When new guy Josh comes into the picture will it stop her original plan to run away?

So yeah just short updates; chapter should be up soon.


	21. Coming Back

Sitting in class I glance over at Claire. She's still mad about the whole, Fitz with a knife thing as well as my dating of Brianna behind her back. None the less I'm glad to be back…home was getting stuffy.

Mrs. Doss walks in, looking at me, "Mr. Goldsworthy the new dress code is not mortician, that's detention. You know the rules."

"Actually, no I don't. I missed last week, suspension," I answer knowing that if I was on friendly terms with Claire she would have laughed at this.

"That's a fair defense," Mrs. Doss answers, pointing at me, "but this is your only warning."

Grinning I jump over a few desks to get to the other side of the room to where Claire sits, "Dodged the bullet there."

"Really?" Claire questions, "Cause I thought the only thing you could dodge was knives."

The knife mention makes images of that night flash before me, metal, tears, a hand on my cheek, her screams and the ruby red blood falling to the floor like rain drops out of the sky.

"Really?" I reply back, words a bit harsher than I meant for them to be. "Three weeks and I'm still in the doghouse?"

"You did cheat on me, and fight back when I told you to stop."

"But those days are over."

"Up until Brianna comes back."

My gaze drops the floor, she's gone. Bri, my best friend in the world is gone. Pulled away to Kansas by her mother, "She's not coming back, Claire."

"Well…eight, nine ten; now you're forgiven," Claire laughs, giving me a smile.

I smile back, "Thank you, and I'll make it up to you tonight –" I pull two tickets out of my blazer pocket – "on our first official date."

Claire's perfect blue eyes grown bright, "You got Chuck Palmic tickets?"

I laugh in reply, happy that I'm back in her good graces, "He's reading an unpublished fight excerpt tonight."

Claire's face falls, "I've got theatre awards tonight, and both my parents are coming."

"Ahhh, they're not fighting anymore?" I question hoping for the best, expecting the worse.

"Oh, they're still fighting," answers Claire looking upset. "Fighting may just be the new normal."

"But the talk doesn't start till eight. Do you think the parent remediation will be done by then?"

Claire grabs the extra ticket from my hand smiling at it, "Yup."

I'm going on a date with Claire. Oh, Claire she makes me happy, not the Brianna happy but she makes me feel warm inside. I sound like such a girl. After the bell rings I find Adam in the hall, waving at him.

"What's up dude? You're all smiles," Adam says, thumbs flying over the keys of his cell phone.

"I have a date with Claire tonight. Who you texting?" I reply.

"Brianna, you know she's coming back, right?"

I swallow. Bri…back? What am I going to do? You don't just get over a girl like Brianna. You don't forget what happened between us. This isn't good.

"No, she didn't tell me that."

"She'll be back next week. Eli, you still like her, don't you?"

"When stuff like what happened between Bri and I happens you can't really ever get over that person," I answer.

"What exactly happened between you two?" Adam questions, shutting his phone and putting it back in his pocket.

"Never mind," I answer before quickly walking away.

She's really coming back. Underneath the fear of what we'll face, happiness swells. I love Claire and I'm with her now. Bri is my best friend. That is how things are staying; that's how they have to stay for everyone to be at least content. No, lies…no one will be content but one can hope, right?


	22. Author's Note

Hey guys please check out the sequel to this story it's called Secrets We Keep Part 2. I'll try and put up a chapter or two each week.


End file.
